Can He Survive The Night?
by NekoHinaFanboy
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is starting his job as the night guard at the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Instead of staying at his desk every night, he is led around by the animatronics. Some of them just want to be his friend while others want to stuff him into a suit. Does he have what it takes to survive the nights?
1. Survive The Night

**NekoHinaFanboy back with my second FanFic! I was inspired to write this from "Survive the Night" by MandoPony. The lyrics are from "Survive the Night". I plan to make this one longer than the first. Maybe around ten chapters. I own nothing!**

 **Survive the Night**

My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. It's my first night working as the Night Guard at the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There are some rumors about working as a Night Guard at the previous location, most involving the guard having to hide behind the doors of his office in order to "survive the night", whatever that means. As I enter my new office, I quickly realize that, if the rumors were true, I don't have any doors to hide behind. All I have is a flashlight and an empty Freddy Fazbear head.

Once it becomes 12 A.M., the phone rings and a recording started to play. I could tell that the tape was old because it mentioned a "new summer job" when it is currently November. After the call ended, I started to check all of the cameras. As I come across the Stage Cam, instead of seeing the original animatronics, I saw the "Toy versions". Much unlike their furry predecessors, these animatronics seemed to be made of plastic. I only see the main cast on stage, but I can only assume that there was a "Toy Foxy". I begin to search for the fox. The last camera in my search was for Kid's Cove. What I found was absolutely terrifying. Instead of a new-looking animatronic, I saw a mangled mess of one.

This place was already creepy enough as it is. I once again flip over to the Stage Cam. I notice that Toy Bonnie is missing. I would say that this can't get creepier, but I am often wrong. I start looking at all of the cameras, but my search does not last long as I soon hear something in the right vent. I checked the camera in the right vent to find Toy Bonnie crawling into my office. The Phone Guy did say to put on the Freddy head in this case, right? As the blue animatronic bunny exits the vent, I throw on the Freddy head to disguise myself. Toy Bonnie stares at me for a few seconds, but instead of leaving, he starts singing.

"Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you! Are you new in town?"

I am utterly shocked that this is currently happening.

"Don't think I've seen you before! It's great to see new faces around!"

I remembered that the Toy animatronics had facial recognition for a minute there.

"And if you'd like it, I can give a tour of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!" I nod at Toy Bonnie and he begins to lead me around the building. As we walk through the building, I find myself thinking about how this place would be a lot less creepy in the daylight. Toy Bonnie continues halfway through. "There's no escape, but then, who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise, and it's not make-believe!"

I grow extremely concerned when the animatronic mentioned that there is no escape. Then I question why there is no escape from a pizzeria directed toward children. Is there something more to this place than what meets the eye? We eventually reach the stage; on which Toy Bonnie takes his place.

"I'm so glad to have another member of the band! You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!" Toy Bonnie reaches out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up on stage, handing me a bass. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy both seem happy to have me on the stage to play with them. We play songs for what seems like an eternity.

All of a sudden, their eyes turn completely black with small, white pupils. I may often be wrong about things, but when I get a bad feeling, I am always right. Toy Bonnie resumes his solo singing as he stares directly at my face. "But what is that I spy, with my robotic eye? I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!" The three animatronics start to back me into a corner, panic coursing through my veins. "Maybe he isn't everything that he seems. Time to investigate what's underneath the seams!"

Just as the animatronics were about to grab me, the grandfather clock chimed 6 A.M. The animatronics went back to their default stage positions and I returned to my office to retrieve my belongings and clock out. If there was one thing that bothered me the most, it would have to be the fact that I never saw a grandfather clock in the restaurant. It certainly was not a recording like the Phone Guy. I leave the building, hoping that I can survive the night until I resign at the end of the week. I know that there is something more to this place, but is it really worth staying more than a week? At the moment, my survival is more important than my curiosity.


	2. A New Encounter

**Here's chapter two of "Can He Survive The Night?"! A new challenger has appeared for Jeremy this chapter! Who is it? You have to read to find out! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A New Encounter**

As I enter Freddy's for my second night, I wonder why I actually came back to this place. It's probably because I want to find out if something did actually happen in the past. Something just feels off about this place, especially the grandfather clock chimes that echo throughout the empty pizzeria at 6 A.M.

It was twenty minutes until 12, so I decided to do a quick inspection of the building. Upon reaching the Prize Corner, I hear a music box playing. I probably did not notice it the night before because I was distracted by Toy Bonnie. I also notice that there was a machine that was set up to constantly wind the music box and figured it best not to mess with it. It was definitely there for a reason, but what could the reason possibly be?

I then decide to pop into Kid's Cove to see the mangled animatronic. The only exterior parts that she had were her head and one of her paws.

"How could the management leave you in such a state? It must be Hell for you to be incomplete and mismatched. I could never know how it feels, but I know that you must be having a hard time. I feel so sorry for you."

With that, I left for my office, not noticing the yellow eyes that followed my movement.

I sit down at my desk at 11:59 and prepare myself for the night to begin. Not a minute after midnight, the phone rings once again. I answer the old phone to be greeted with yet another recording. I check the cameras as I listen.

I was confused when Phone Guy mentioned the older models being in the back room. I check the camera, but I don't see any of them in the room.

He also mentioned something about them being used for parts and how the management initially intended to repair them. They even tried upgrading them with the Toys' technology.

What really pissed me off was when Phone Guy said that the mechanics stopped working on them because they were ugly and smelled. I'm surprised that the dumbasses didn't even consider cleaning them if this was the case.

The last thing that the Phone Guy mentioned was to keep the music box wound to subdue the Puppet. That was already taken care of, so that is one less thing that I have to worry about.

I continue to stare into the back room for a long time, attempting to see any signs of the old animatronics, but my search comes up unsuccessful.

I snap back into reality when I hear something coming through the vents. I check the Vent Cam to discover the animatronic from Kid's Cove.

I throw on the Freddy Head in case this went down differently than with Toy Bonnie. The animatronic stared at me for a few seconds. What it did next surprised me even more than my encounter with Toy Bonnie.

"You do not need to wear the mask. I have no intention to harm you." The animatronic spoke with a soft, feminine voice. Deciding to trust her, I remove the Freddy head.

I try to start a conversation with her. "What is your name? Mine is Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"I am referred to as "Mangle", but I can't stand that name."

"Then I will try to come up with a new name for you." I think I saw her face turn a little red.

"It is not safe to stay here for much longer. Toy Bonnie is already making his way here."

I stare in shock at the friendly mangled fox. "Where would we go? There are virtually no places to hide in the restaurant."

"There is an overhang in Kid's Cove that the others cannot reach. That is where we will stay for the rest of the night."

"How will we get there? We have to go by the show stage in order to get to Kid's Cove. The others will definitely see us."

"You should wear the Freddy head just in case. We will maneuver around their locations and avoid detection." She paused for a moment to analyze the cameras with me. "All three of them are in Party room 4. We will make a rush for it. Let's go!"

I slip off my shoes as to not make as much noise and "Mangle" wraps her body around mine so she wouldn't make any noise. She was surprisingly light for an animatronic. Probably because so many of her parts are missing

I make a dash for the main hall and the other animatronics don't notice us as we pass by.

We proceed with caution to Kid's Cove. We enter the room without having encountered any kind of trouble. I hate to refer to her as such, but "Mangle" reaches up to the overhang and pulls me up with her. Once up there, I put my shoes back on and remove the Freddy head.

"Why did you choose to save me?" I question the animatronic.

"You are not like the others. You were actually upset about my current state. All of the other employees don't even care that I am a mismatched and mangled animatronic. I could sense your anger through your words. I was happy that you were concerned about me and I didn't want you to end up like so many of the other night guards have."

I hugged the fox. "You know, if there was one advantage to your current state, it would be your maneuverability. You learned a neat trick to be able to get up here using your body." I flash her a genuine smile.

"I have several tricks up my sleeve in this condition. They are all useful, but I hate being like this." She looks down at the floor in sadness.

After hearing this, something clicks inside my head. "I just came up with a new name for you."

Barely containing her excitement, the fox asks me, "What did you come up with?"

Smirking, I reply. "Trixie. I just remembered that foxes are viewed as tricksters in some cultures, hence the name Trixie."

She takes a moment to register before ensnaring me in a coiling hug. "I love the name you gave me, Jeremy! Please use it from now on!"

I glance at my watch to see that it is currently 2:30. "We have about three and a half hours left, Trixie. Do you just want to talk with me for the rest of the night?" I suggest to the overjoyed animatronic.

"I would very much enjoy that, Jeremy." Trixie flashes me a smile this time, causing me to blush slightly.

Three hours went by in what seemed like minutes. Trixie and I talked mostly about ourselves and our interests. As much as I enjoy talking about each other, I had to ask some of my serious questions.

"Trixie, is it fine with you if I ask you some questions about the restaurant?"

"I have no problem answering your questions, Jeremy."

"First question. The Phone Guy said that the older models were in the Parts and Service room, but they were nowhere to be found when I looked. Where are they?"

A little hesitant, Trixie answers him. "They avoid the view of the camera. I don't know much about it, but I think that they experienced some form of trauma with a night guard in the past."

Satisfied with the answer for now, I continue. "Second question. Why is the music box rigged to be wound endlessly?"

"We were actually the ones who set that up. The music subdues the Marionette and none of us can stand its presence. It also prevents him from causing problems for the night guards."

"Third question. Why did the Toys' eyes turn black with small, white pupils?"

Trixie was obviously rattled by this question. "I will tell you when the time is right. You do not need to know about that yet."

A little disappointed with that answer, I respect her wishes. "Last question. Why does a grandfather clock chime when it turns 6 A.M.? I have not seen one in the restaurant and I am certain that it is not a recording."

I was not expecting Trixie's answer. "I actually don't know. None of us have ever figured out why that chime plays. No matter how much we think about it, we can never think of a concrete answer for it."

"Thank you for answering my questions, Trixie. I look forward to talking with you some more tomorrow."

"Same here, Jeremy." As if it knew we were talking about it, the grandfather clock signals the end of my shift. Trixie lets me down from the overhang and returns to her usual day position. I return to the office and place the Freddy head on the desk.

I leave the restaurant with more questions than the night before. Why did the older animatronics hide from the night guard? What was up with their eyes? Why does the grandfather clock chime?

What I do know is that I will keep coming back to Freddy's to spend time with Trixie. I might not quit after all.

 **This has been chapter 2 of "Can He Survive The Night?"! I decided to give Mangle a voice as well as a new name because she does not deserve to go through the crap that she deals with. Chapter 3 will be coming out shortly. I hope to see you there!**


	3. Are You Crazy?

**Chapter 3 is finally here! I am so sorry about the delay! Writer's block has hit me hard since we started writing a short story for Creative Writing because all of my attention has been on that. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Are You Crazy!?**

I enter Freddy's, still finding it weird that a children's restaurant could be so creepy at night. One thing is certain: this night will be much different than the others.

While I conduct my pre-shift inspection, I place sunglasses on the Toys in order to blind them later. I enter Kid's Cove to find Trixie coiled up in the corner. Thanks to her convenient positioning, it would make carrying her much easier. I pick her up and place her on my shoulders.

I briefly explain my actions to Trixie as I walk to the office. "I want to start every night with you by my side. It would be very helpful if you could point out the out-of-date information."

Trixie starts to move as midnight strikes. "I completely agree with your decision. Those tapes are decades old." The phone rings and the third recording starts.

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

Trixie and I both laugh at this. We literally had nothing to worry about the previous night.

"Did… uh… Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite."

Trixie looks down at the floor as if she was remembering something dark. "The originals have not left Parts and Services for over a decade now. They are too afraid to even be seen by the cameras at this point."

I can't even imagine what the animatronics went through to be that scared of humans.

"They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know…"

Glancing over to Trixie, I can tell that she does not want to say anything about the matter. Probably because the tape would say it for her.

"But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some "take apart and put back together" attraction."

I slam my fist onto the desk. "Assholes!"

My sudden outburst startled Trixie as well as the Toys that were on camera.

"Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle'."

"I can't believe those bastards treated you that way. They're the worst. If I ever come across them, I will give them a piece of my mind and quite possibly beat some sense into them."

I was so blinded by rage that I didn't pay attention to the remainder of the tape. Trixie nuzzled up against me in an attempt to calm me down. "Thank you, Trixie. I still will never forgive them for their actions."

I turn the tables on her and pet her head. "It must have been so frustrating for you to go through that. I could never know what it's like, but I know it was painful. You deserve so much better than what you have received."

Noticing the cameras, I see that the Toys were still on the stage. The sunglasses made their surroundings dark enough to make them think that their optic systems were malfunctioning. They were smart enough to not move around if their vision was compromised.

"I guess we can just stay here if the other animatronics aren't moving."

The feeling that someone was watching us suddenly washes over me. This feeling is confirmed as a golden bear animatronic suit appeared out of nowhere in front of the desk.

Trixie takes a defensive position as if her hair was standing on end. "What do you want, Golden Freddy? You better not be here to harm Jeremy."

Golden Freddy responds in a deep voice. "I have no intention to injure Mr. Fitzgerald. I simply just wish to talk to him about a few things regarding the restaurant. He has the right to know what has transpired here in the past."

The golden bear pulls up a chair to the front of the desk. He sat down in the chair with his arms crossed and one leg over the other. "Where should I begin?"

"Where else would you begin except for the beginning?" Golden Freddy's eyes might be empty holes, but I could tell that he was giving me a look that said "Really?".

The bear sighs and begins telling me the history of the restaurant. "Way back when Freddy's was just a small establishment with only me and another animatronic, a child was murdered just outside of the restaurant. The murderer turned out to be one of the guards. The child wanted to exact revenge on his killer and his spirit did not pass on. His spirit possessed the Marionette."

"Why was the Marionette at the first location?"

"He was still under development at the time. He always followed the mechanics and learned how to fix the animatronics by watching them."

"In other words, the Marionette has had the hardest time out of all the animatronics." Golden Freddy simply nods at my statement.

"As time went on, Freddy's became more popular and opened a larger location with four new animatronics. However, my partner was scrapped before the move. For some reason only my suit was brought to the new location. The Marionette was locked under the stage, but he had the ability to teleport much like I do."

"Not long after, the same guard murdered five children inside of the restaurant. Their souls possessed the originals as well as myself. Actually, to be more specific, the Marionette placed our souls in the animatronics. He wanted us to seek vengeance as well."

The feeling of anger once again courses through my veins. I could sense that Golden Freddy and Trixie both felt the same as me. "How hard was it to adjust to your new lives as animatronics?"

"We all took it differently, but the others lasted several years before they finally broke down emotionally. They can't even handle a guard glancing in their general direction now."

I clench my fist, the urge to beat the murderer to a pulp rising from within me. "I want to change their opinions of the night guards. I will take the duty upon myself to help them overcome their trauma." Trixie again nuzzles against me in an expression of thanks.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I speak up again. "Is it right to assume that something similar to what happened at the last restaurant happened here as well?"

Golden Freddy simply nods.

Seeing the opportunity, Trixie gives her input. "Helping the old animatronics alone won't fix them. You will also need to change the Marionette's view of the guards."

After mulling over my thoughts, a lightbulb suddenly lights up in my head. "I think I have an idea." I stand up from the desk and head to the Prize Corner. Golden Freddy and Trixie panic and chase after me.

The two animatronics arrive just seconds after I do.

"Jeremy, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going for a Hail Mary, Trixie." I stop the machine winding the music box and wait for the Marionette.

"Are you crazy, Jeremy!?"

"Quite possibly, Golden Freddy."

The music ceases after a few minutes, making the restaurant eerily quiet. The Marionette's box opens to reveal the animatronic puppet. It just stares at me for the longest time.

The Marionette's face was clearly showing its rage. "Night Guard." The animatronic said these words and launches itself at me.

Trixie lets out a high-pitched scream as the Marionette reaches me.

 **Cliffhanger! This chapter took way too long to be finished. I will try my best to post a new chapter once a week. Anyway, I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Family

**I am so sorry for the long wait! (_) Writer's block has hit me hard since the last update. I got out of the habit of writing because I was finishing my senior year. I will update as often as I can from now on! Thanks for the support!**

 **Family**

As the Marionette jumps at me, Trixie lets out a high-pitched shriek.

Seconds before I was surely going to be killed by the angry animatronic, I avoid its arms and ensnare it in a bear hug.

The three animatronics drop their jaws to the floor.

"I don't care what other people say about you, but I will never betray you or any of the animatronics. From this day forward, I will consider all of you to be my family. And if anyone tries to stand in my way, I **will** take them down. All of you deserve far greater things than what you have received."

Silence fills the room as the animatronics process what I just declared. The Marionette just stares into space, as if it were enlightened by a mystical being.

A few minutes later, the Marionette returns my hug. "Words cannot begin to describe how liberated I feel now that someone actually cares about us. It will take some time, but I will give my best effort to get the originals out of Parts and Services." The Marionette say this in the utmost serious tone it' could muster.

The Marionette gets back into its box and retires for the night. Golden Freddy, Trixie, and I go back to my desk to finish up the night.

Immediately after I sit down in the chair, the two animatronics smack me upside the head. The two then shout at me, "What were you thinking, moron!?"

"Calm down, you two! I knew what I was doing the whole ti-" I am cut off by Trixie slapping me. Again.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

She then hugs me. "I don't know what would have happened if you died."

My attention diverts away from Trixie to the sound of high heels clicking down the main hallway.

A beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail is quickly approaching us.

Upon closer inspection, I realize that it's the manager. "M-Manager? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to watch over you tonight to make sure that you were doing fine during your shift, but you intentionally let the Marionette out and almost kill you! I swear, you are the strangest night guard I've seen."

Suddenly and without warning, the manager pulls me into a kiss. "However, you are also the friendliest and most caring one to work here. I couldn't help but to fall for you a little."

My face lights up when I hear the manager giggle. She is a very attractive woman and the color purple suits her extremely well, so who wouldn't have a little crush on her? "Thank you, manager."

"Please, call me Nikki."

Trixie abruptly pulls me away from Nikki and starts snarling at her. "Back off, manager. I was here first. He is my Jeremy."

"Trixie, calm down. The manager means no harm. Please back me up, Nikki."

I could never have expected how much my words just now would affect my future.

Nikki scoffs in response to Trixie. "Ha! **Your** Jeremy? Please! You're just an animatronic! You never even had the chance to be with Jeremy! I can satisfy all of his needs and provide warmth during a hug! You're just made of a cold metal frame and exposed wires! You may have had a chance if you were a human, but unfortunately, you're not."

Nikki's words just infuriate Trixie more. "It's not what's on the outside that counts! I have just as much of a chance as you, animatronic or not! I've actually gotten to know him and like him for who he is as a person! I might just be a mangled mess, but I know for a fact that Jeremy enjoys the time we spend together regardless of that!"

"Ladies, please calm down. I'm sure that we can settle this before anyone gets hurt, emotionally or physically." At this point sweat is pouring off of me due to the anxiety of the situation.

Nikki is the first to back down. "You're off the hook this time, Mangle. Next time will be far different than this."

With that, Nikki leaves the restaurant. Golden Freddy is once again staring at us with his mouth agape.

Trixie looks at the floor in sorrow due to being called "Mangle" again. It looks as if she has admitted defeat to Nikki.

"Trixie, don't let what she said get to you. In all honesty, I would choose you before her. You don't have to be human to be likeable."

Trixie doesn't say a word and retreats back to Kid's Cove.

I sigh heavily as I sit down in my chair. "Golden Freddy, do you have experience with women and their troubles?"

Golden Freddy sits on my desk, facing me. " I'm not sure if I can help you with this one, Jeremy. When Trixie gets like this, it's best to just leave her alone. There's really nothing you can do but wait."

I release another heavy sigh. "I never expected this from the manager. Sure, I think that she is an attractive woman, but she is definitely not my type of girl. I hate it when people act all condescending over others."

"She's been like that since the day she started. Every time someone has pushed her buttons, she lays into them with harsh words."

We sit in silence for a while.

It suddenly dawns on me that the Toys are on our side now.

"I should probably go properly greet the Toys." I head off to the Show Stage with Golden Freddy in tow.

After removing the sunglasses from the Toys they all face me.

"I am sorry for using these to blind you, but we are on the same side now, so I hope that you can forgive me." The Toys look at each other to come to an agreement.

Toy Freddy is the one to speak up. "We have no hard feelings against you. In fact, we were relieved to be blinded. It made a good excuse to not go after you. We only went after you because the Marionette wanted us to do it. We were too scared to defy him, so we obeyed his commands."

Toy Chica speaks next. "So many night guards have fallen victim to us. If we were capable of crying, we would have wept entire lakes at this point. You have saved us from having to kill anyone else. I can't thank you enough for this."

Lastly, Toy Bonnie speaks. "The only reason that you survived the first night was because I went out a little later than I usually do. Now I am glad that I waited. Fate seems to have turned in our favor by sending you here. Thank you."

I am a little surprised from their response, but I just smile. "I only did what I thought was right. As far as I'm concerned we're all family now. It would be fantastic if you could help me get the originals out of Parts and Services."

At that moment, the clock chimes for my shift to be over. "I will see you all tomorrow!"

I leave Freddy's with a new skip in my step. "It's great that I don't have to worry about being killed anymore, but I'm still worried about Trixie. I hope that she is feeling better tomorrow."

 **Next Day: Closing Time**

 **Trixie P.O.V.**

After all of the day staff leave the restaurant, I go over to the Marionette's box.

"Marionette, I have something that I would like to discuss with you. Please come to Kid's Cove."

I return to the Cove and a few minutes later the Marionette follows.

"What do you want to discuss with me, Trixie?"

I remain silent for a few minutes before responding. "I want you to make me a human."

The Marionette is taken aback by what I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. This could go very wrong, you know."

"I'm sure. And try to make me as cute as possible, please. Also, leave the ears and tail."

The Marionette takes a minute to process and sighs. "Fine. I'll do it. Just don't regret making this decision in the future."

"I won't. I wonder how Jeremy will react?"

 **It turns out Trixie is becoming a human! How will Jeremy and Nikki respond to this? Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I will be in New York for two weeks starting in early July. I will be writing up there, but I will be posting the written chapters once I get back, so I hope to have a few chapters done by the time I get back. More will come before then. I hope to see you next time!**


	5. Happiness or Misery?

**Before I say anything, I apologize profusely about the long period between chapters. I have no excuse for not writing other than being lazy and having some trouble with some parts. Moving on, I would like to thank my good friend RogeDogeLan for coming up with the manager's name! Also, how will everyone react to Trixie becoming a human? Will they accept her or shun her?**

 **Happiness or Misery?**

I enter Freddy's fifteen minutes before midnight. I go about my routine inspection for foul play or troublesome youngsters hiding in the building.

Nothing was out of the ordinary…except Trixie was not in her usual spot. I brush off my curiosity, assuming she was up on the platform she had shown me two nights ago.

I sit down at my desk right at midnight, my shift beginning once again. "How am I going to be able to readjust the originals to humans?" My brow furrows as I enter a state of deep thought.

My train of thought is broken to the sound of an unexpected voice. "You don't have to think so hard, Jeremy. Knowing you, you'll find the perfect way to help them." I feel a pair of feminine arms wrap around me after hearing these words.

I turn around to see an unfamiliar face staring back at me. I take a minute to study the slender girl before me. She has long, silver hair reaching her lower back, piercing golden eyes, pink lipstick, and a cute little fang. She is wearing a white button down, a pleated purple and black plaid miniskirt, light purple and dark purple striped over-the-knee socks, and red Mary Janes.

Her most notable features are her fox ears and tail. The tip of her tail is pink while the rest is silver. Realization dawning on me, I let out a small gasp.

"Trixie? Is that you?" The girl gives me a cute smile. "I'm glad that you knew it was me."

"How are you a human now, Trixie? And more importantly, why?"

Trixie looks down at the floor as she answers me. "Because I wanted to at least have a chance of going out with you. I've fallen in love with you over these past few days. After that pesky manager showed up, I realized that I can't provide you with the warmth of another human being. I wanted you to be able to hug me properly and hold me tightly and never let go. If I had remained an animatronic, I would never have a shot of being with you."

"You didn't have to go that far for me, Trixie. You've had more of a chance of being with me than Nikki ever has. Even though she's human, I can't stand people who hide their ugly nature behind an innocent façade." I then pull her into a hug that she very much needed.

After a few seconds pass, I feel my shoulder is getting wet. I stroke Trixie's hair, not saying a word. We sat there for what felt like an eternity, but we had to part at some point.

Trixie wipes the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Jeremy."

It was at this moment that I bore witness to the purest and most joyous smile I have ever seen. Trixie is so beautiful that I can only stare at her.

Snapping out of my daze I respond. "I love you too, Trixie."

After a few seconds of hesitation, I give her a light kiss. After pulling back, I stare deep into her beautiful golden eyes.

I don't even know how much time has passed at this point. Has it been seconds, minutes, hours? Her eyes are so breathtaking that I've become enchanted by them.

"Jeremy? Helloooo? You still in there?" Trixie waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I snap back to reality, a heavy blush covering my face. "Uh, yeah! I was just lost in your eyes….heh heh. Anyways, what should we do about the originals?" I mull through my thoughts, searching and searching for an idea.

After several minutes, I steal a glance at Trixie. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Trixie! I've got it!" In my excitement I pull her into an ecstatic hug, causing her to freak out a bit. "What is it? And, as much as I don't want you to, can you put me down?"

I set her down and explain my ingenious plan. "In order to get the originals to not be afraid of humans, we can show them humans aren't so bad and can care about animatronics. Since you're an animatronic turned human, you might be the only one able to convince them of this. Of course you will need to gradually introduce them to me so I can show them the kindness that they were wrongly robbed of."

"That sounds like a great plan, but how can we initially convince them not all humans are terrible?"

"It's quite simple, really. All we need to do is show them how much we love each other. And once I start to gain their trust, I will be in charge of the maintenance work on all of the animatronics."

Trixie thinks about my plan for a bit before answering. "I like your plan, but we need to inform the others first."

"Got it." I grab the mic for the PA system. "Will the Toys, Golden Freddy, and Marionette please report to the Night Guard's desk please? Thank you."

After a few minutes, the three Toys, Golden Freddy, and the Marionette arrive at my desk. Once they got here, I felt like something was missing. "Hey guys? I didn't notice until now, but where's Balloon Boy? I haven't seen him since I started."

Trixie is the one to answer me. "There was an incident regarding the helium in his balloons. Too much helium was pumped into his balloons, so he floated to the ceiling. Apparently, there was a powerful magnetic material in the part of the roof he floated to and now he's stuck to the ceiling. We would have tried to help him, but we would have gotten stuck too.

I just sigh. "Looks like I have to take care of that too."

I take a few moments to fill the other animatronics in on the details of my plan and they all agree with what I said.

"Alright! Trixie, are you ready to do this?"

Trixie gives me a nod and we head to Parts and Services.

Once we reach the door, Trixie knocks. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, it's me….Mangle." I just give her a quick hug, knowing it was hard for her to say. "Is it alright if I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about."

After several minutes of silence, the door opens. And what I saw behind the door greatly surprised me.

 **Once again I would like to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I am now in college so I've been a little busy. For now, I cannot guarantee an update rate and it will probably be whenever I have the chance to do so. I did not intend to be away for nearly a year. I also forgot about Balloon Boy, so I gave an explanation for his absence. I will try to get in another chapter within the next two months. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Revelations

**I was hit with a sudden wave of inspiration and here's chapter six much earlier than I thought I would have it done. I want to thank all of the readers who have stuck with me despite my inconsistent update rate. It's thanks to all of you that I got this far in the story!**

 **Revelations**

As the door opens after several minutes have gone by, what awaits beyond the door takes me by surprise.

What I saw was Bonnie, except there was a slight issue with his body: his face was missing. I realize that the maintenance staff were neglecting the animatronics, but this was just absurd. It had never occurred to me that humans could be such scumbags.

Not wanting to accidentally provoke Bonnie, I just stand in silence, clenching my fist for what the mechanics have done to this poor animatronic.

Bonnie just stares at me and Trixie and then starts making signals with his hands. Within seconds, Foxy is at the door yelling at us with a heavy pirate accent. "Get out of here, ye filthy humans! Haven't you caused enough damage already?" He then starts waving his hook at us.

"Foxy! I'm pretty sure that even you can tell that normal humans don't have fox ears or a tail! I had the Marionette turn me into a human!" Trixie waves her tail around as if to prove her point.

Foxy contemplates what she said, then gives his response. "I'm inclined to believe ya lassie. Only a select few outside of the animatronics now about that dastardly puppet's abilities. But the part I don't believe is that he would willingly turn you into a human unless it was to his advantage."

For some reason Freddy appears at the door and gives a report of sorts. "Leader Chica has requested audience with the two humans. We will hear them out and let them leave after."

Foxy sighs. "You heard the bear, lassie. Come with us. And as much as I don't like this, you too, lad."

Freddy leads us through Parts and Services, eventually arriving at a hidden door. We go through the door and enter a lounge area of sorts. The first thing we see is Chica sitting in a comfy chair directly in front of us. To the right was a love seat and to the left there was a couch and a recliner.

Freddy and Bonnie took the couch and Foxy kicked back in the recliner. That left the love seat to me and Trixie. As soon as we sat down, Chica got straight to the point.

"What brings you here, humans? There should be no reason for you to come to us for anything. After all, it has been over a decade since any form of contact has been attempted. Once we took a strategic retreat from human interaction, we were left alone, like we desired. We were fed up with how we were being treated, so we made a viable excuse in acting as if we were afraid of humans."

"Chica, I was the animatronic known as 'Mangle', but I have since become a human thanks to the Marionette and have taken on the name 'Trixie'. I decided to become human so I could be with Jeremy, the newest Night Guard. He's nothing like the others. He actually cares about us animatronics and considers all of us family. I think that I will let him explain our current situation."

I suddenly feel extremely nervous now that the spotlight has been shifted to me. I take a deep breath and begin explaining. "My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. This is my fourth night working here as a Night Guard. During my short time here so far, I not only befriended Trixie, but I also fell in love with her before she was human. I also was able to gain the trust of the Marionette, despite the extreme danger that I was exposed to. I despise the bastards that were responsible for all of what has happened to the animatronics here."

I pause for a moment to let the originals take in what I said.

After a few moments pass, Chica questions me. "Why would you show any sympathy or care for mere animatronic creations? We may be the spirits of children possessing these suits, but with no knowledge of this, why would you care about hunks of metal?"

I steel myself for what I have to say next. I reach for Trixie's hand and hold it tightly as I tell my tale. "Ever since I was a little boy, I've always been surrounded by people with no respect for others or their things. I was always surrounded by bullies no matter where I went. The select few who actually cared for others were my closest friends. But that meant that we were the only targets. Everyone; from kids our age to those older than us and even the adults treated us like we were garbage."

I give Trixie a quick peck on the cheek before continuing.

"They were all ruthless and picked on us every single day. Unfortunately, not everyone has a strong enough will to survive through such harsh treatment. I have lost every single friend I had until this point. Some of them were beaten to death over something petty, while others shut themselves away until starvation took them away. Sadly, I lost the majority of my friends to suicide because they couldn't take the pain anymore."

I give Trixie's hand another squeeze and then wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to me.

"There were many times where I even contemplated ending my own life. However, I told myself that I don't need to give up here, that I have a greater purpose in life that I hadn't yet fulfilled. So I moved away from those terrible people and travelled the country, searching for a place where I could belong. I also made a promise, not only to myself, but to all of the friends that I lost to those demons, that I would cherish life and never treat anything like it was worthless or just a 'hunk of metal'. I grew to hate people with no respect and those who put on a nice persona, but are in reality hiding their true, ugly personality behind an innocent façade."

I take another moment to let the information sink in. I look over to Trixie to see her crying. I wipe the tears from her eyes and give her a soft kiss.

"After a few years of travelling, I settled down here. I saw an ad saying that Freddy's was hiring, so I figured I would apply for the job, considering I would be the only one there, so I wouldn't have to deal with annoying and difficult people. After the first night, I was tempted to not return, but I still came back. I felt like I had a reason to come back, almost like I was meant to work here."

"Then I met Trixie, and we instantly connected. After warming up to the place and finding out what happened in the past, including the murders and treatment of the animatronics, I felt that I had to make a difference. So I made it my goal to befriend all of the animatronics and have them become my new family. All of the others have accepted me like family and I hope the same can be said for the four of you."

After finishing what I have to say, I just pull Trixie in for a long hug.

Several minutes of agonizing silence pass before Chica breaks it. "I can understand your motivation for wanting to help us. Despite us being the souls of children, we have matured with the years. Your cause is noble, but what can you do to help us? If you want our complete trust, you must commit to something that we deem worthy of our trust."

I simply smirk. "I already have something in mind."

Foxy didn't take too kindly to my attitude about this. "Oh? And what might that be, lad? You're going to leave us alone and never bother us again? Ha ha! You'll just be like the rest and abandon us after a few days!"

I chuckle at what the fox had to say. "Cut the crap, Foxy. I know that's not how you really feel. You're just testing me to see if I crack. I plan to take over the maintenance responsibilities of every animatronic, including you guys. And my first job will be to repair Bonnie's face and fix his voice box. I noticed that he only communicated through hand gestures, so I figured that would be my first task. I want to restore everyone to their original glory, and not just be used for spare parts and end up looking completely different."

"Aye, lad. It seems you can see right through me. Your ability to read people is certainly to be praised."

Chica then gives me her verdict. "Jeremy, you have passed. I, no, we accept you as a part of the Fazbear family. I can see why Trixie here fell for you. You're an admirable young man, that's for sure. You've been through many hardships, but you have triumphed over them, even in the face of death. Thank you for being such a kind person."

I look at my watch and realize that it was 5:30. "Thank you all for your time. I will return to my desk to finish up tonight's shift. I will begin repairing Bonnie tomorrow."

With that said, I leave Parts and Services with Trixie. I sit down at my desk and Trixie sits in my lap.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you're human, you don't have a place to stay, right?"

"Yeah. I literally became a human mere hours before your shift began."

"In that case, would you like to stay with me? I live in an apartment not too far from here. I'll have to pay extra rent to house another person, but money is no issue. After all, I did inherit my parents' fortune after they suddenly disappeared. Oh, and don't worry about that, they disappeared when I was only two, so I don't remember anything about them. It doesn't really bother me that I never knew them because I know that they were good people, and that's all that matters to me."

Trixie sheds a few tears. "I would love to stay with you, Jeremy."

During the last bit of my shift, I get everyone else up to speed on what transpired with the originals. Once the grandfather clock chimes, I leave the building with Trixie.

Since my apartment building isn't that far away, I walked to Freddy's tonight. The crisp autumn air with a slight hint of winter gently blew by us as we walked. I first stopped by the landlord's office to inform them that I would be housing Trixie in my room. After coming to an agreement about my rent, I lead us to my room.

"It isn't much, but it feels like home. Consider this place your home too. And also consider me your boyfriend, Trixie. We're an official couple now." With that said, I pull her into a long kiss.

"I love you, Trixie."

"I love you too, Jeremy."

"Now what do you say we get some sleep? We can go get you some new clothes tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good. What do I do about pajamas?"

"You can use some of mine. I'll be waiting in the bed."

After a couple of minutes, Trixie crawls next to me in the bed.

"Good night, Trixie. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too."

Trixie then snuggles up against me and we drift off to sleep.

 **This chapter got a little serious and dark, but from this point, there shouldn't be too much darkness remaining. I didn't plan for it to take the route that it did with Jeremy's backstory, but it just naturally came to me while writing. I don't personally like writing about dark things, but I felt that if I had to do it, then I would do it justice. And just a little teaser before you go, I sense a date coming up. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
